Para Eso Te necesito
by Klaine Anderson Hummel
Summary: Kurt Hummel era el mas popular de Mckinley high school...Coreback del equipo de futbol y novio de Quinn Fabray, todo era perfecto, pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar ... cuando comienza a sentir algo mas por blaine Anderson
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Hola! **

**Klainers vengo a traerles otra historia que es mi favorita aclaro que no es mío es de una amiga su nombre es Lizii y yo lo le hice el favor de publicársela por que esta linda su historia. Que me enamoro rápidamente okey ya no los entretengo y a leer!**

**Gracias por leer!**

Aquí estoy parado en WMHS, el chico más popular de todo Mckinley, Kurt Hummel, coreback del equipo de futbol, y con mi novia Quinn, la capitana de las animadoras, era el más temido, popular, porque sabía manipular a las personas.

Hola- una voz suave me hizo voltear.

Hola, amor- dije dando un casto beso en los labios.

Porque tan serio- dijo dando un tierno puchero (esa mujer me traía loco).

Solo- dije dando una pausa mientras cierro mi casillero- te vas a enojar con migo

No me enojare te lo juro- dijo agarrando mi mano

Estoy castigado- dije con cara de pocos amigos

Y eso que- dijo con cara dudosa

Para que no quedara en mi reporte tengoooo…

Tienes que- con el ceño fruncido

Tengo que unirme al Club Glee- dije cerrando los ojos para esperar el regaño de mi novia, pero aguarden no escucho nada, a la mejor se desmayó, pero al abrir los ojos vi una cara tierna que tanto amo- que paso- dije frunciendo el ceño

Nada- dijo dando un suspiro- no te dejare solo en esto, como lo he hecho anteriormente

Entonces- dije con cara de confusión

Me uniré contigo- dijo dando un salto pequeño, y con una mirada feliz

Enserio-dije tomando sus dos manos- lo vas a ser por mí

No- dijo dando sonrisa coqueta- por los dos

Okey- dije tomándola de la mano y saliendo del pasillo, para ir al salón de Coro

Estas lista- dije dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Más que lista.

Nos agarramos fuertemente, y nos metimos al salón del coro, sentimos las miradas de todos, la del Sr Shue estaba feliz al parecer, nos dio la bienvenida y nos sentamos al frente de todos.

Nos presentaron a todos los que estaban ahí. Había otras dos animadoras una se llamaba Brittany y la otra Santana, una niña llamada Rachel y uno llamado Finn ese lo conozco está en el equipo, en una esquina estaba un chavo llamado Blaine, que me miraba extraño, se me hacía conocido, o ya veo le eche un slushie en la cara lo recuerdo muy bien, para finalizar estaban Rory, Joe, Tina, Mike y Puck.

Nos sentamos ese chico me seguía mirando extraño, lo sentía extraño, me habrá guardado rencor por lo que le hice, no creo.

-La tarea de esta semana será- dijo dando una pausa dramática- Duetos

-Yo, escojo a Quinn dije rápidamente- dije tomándole su mano

-A no, no será tan fácil- dije poniendo unos papelitos

-Entonces- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Será el destino, las siguientes personas pasen Tina, Joe, Blaine, Quinn, Rachel, Santana.

Los chicos se pararon y agarraron un papelito

-Okey digan en voz alta quien les toco- dice sr shue sentándose en su silla

-Mike- dijo con una sonrisa en su boca

-Rory- dijo sentándose

-Kurt!- dijo embozando una gran sonrisa (este es mi fin)

-Puck- dijo sin una necesidad de hacer gesto alguno

-Finn- corrió hacia el

-Brittany- dijo al fin la latina

-Muy bien chicos, pónganse en parejas y comenten que quieren cantar- dijo poniéndose de pie

Corrí rápidamente hacia S.r Shue, y le dije

-Sr Shue, no creo que sea una buena idea cantar con un hombre- dije con cara de pocos amigos

-Pero Joe y Rory aran un dueto igual

-Pero es diferente

-¿Porque?

-Pues porque no son Gay

-Eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo poniéndose de pie- no quiero peros presentaras el dueto con el señor Anderson

-Está bien- dije rindiéndome al fin

Me quite el nudo de la garganta, y le fui y le hable.

-Hola-dije sentándome a su lado

-Hola-dijo trabándose

-Muy bien para ver el dueto, estaría bien en tu casa a las 6:00 de la tarde- dije tratándole de ver en la cara

-Si te esperare- dijo embozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Okey te veré ahí- esas fueron mis últimas palabras, cuando sonó la chicharra y me Salí junto a Quinn para irnos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

"**Sentimientos, Embarazada"**

**Gracias por leer!**

Después de la plática con Blaine, le pedí su teléfono para saber su dirección e ir en la tarde después de ir con mi cita Quinn, e dije que si podía, irracionalmente me dijo que sí, porque ella tenía que ir con puckerman a su casa, igual para ensayar su dueto, nos despedimos después de ir a comer, y me fui directo a la casa de Blaine, ahí estaba enfrente de su casa, toque la puerta un poco fuerte, y ahí un Blaine sonriente dándome paso a su casa.

-Muy bien que piensas cantar- dije poniendo mi mochila a lado de la puerta

-Oh, eso pues no lo sé-dijo encogiendo se hombros

-Yo no quiero, ya sabes duetos románticos-dije inspeccionando la casa

-Está bien, pero no se me ocurre ninguno- dijo sentándose en el sofá y mostrando, para que me sentara

-Está bien, cual tenías planeado- dije dándome un fuerte suspiro

-Baby It´s Could Outside-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-No- dije rápidamente- mejor Perfect

-Pero es solista eso- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-No convertiremos en un Dueto- dije entusiasmado

-Está bien- dijo con una cara de esperen enamorado, no puede ser Blaine se está enamorando de mí, esa cara se la pongo a Quinn, estuvimos ensayando ya que nosotros nos tocaba mañana presentarnos.

NARRA QUINN

Llegue a la casa de puckerman, para "ensayar" la canción, toque la puerta rápidamente, engañar a Kurt me sentía mal pero a Kurt le doy todo mi amor, y a puckerman le doy la acción, me encanta estar con Kurt y mucho, somos los más populares, pero con el no busco nada de acción solo con puckerman, después de terminar, un remordimiento se queda en mi casa, después de eso escuche algo desastroso.

-Quinn, tenemos un problema- dijo puck acercándose ella

-¿Cuál es?- dije con el ceño fruncido

-Se rompió el condón- dijo sonándose preocupado

-No te preocupes es solo una vez, que nos pasa- dije tratando de calmar los nervios

-Está bien, vamos a ensayar- dijo tomando su guitarra, y empezamos a ensayar

NARRA KURT

Extrañamente me la pase bien, con Blaine después de nuestro ensayo fuimos a ver una película bromeamos y todo eso, a la mejor puede ser amigo de Quinn quien sabe, tienen tanto en común que me es difícil pensar, que podrán a llegar a ser amigos, al llegar de mi casa no me encontré a mi papa, a la mejor salió con Carol, me subí a mi recamara me metí a bañar y me acosté mañana tenía que presentar el dueto con Blaine, y me caí en un sueño profundo, sonó mi despertador a la mañana, baje y vi una nota.

"Hijo, me quede con Carol, vete a la escuela llego hasta la noche te quiere tu papa"

Puse la nota en la mesa, y me prepare un rápido desayuno, y llegue a la escuela y ahí estaba hermosa como siempre, con su traje de las animadoras, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, aguarda está llorando, no puede ser, camine ripiadamente Asia ella, me acerque y le pregunte que le pasaba pero se alejó inmediamente el mí, corrí hacia ella y le dije que yo no tenía la culpa se detuvo, se recargo en una pared, hubo un silencio incómodo y hasta que soltó una palabra, solo una para mover mi mundo.

-Estoy Embarazada- dijo con unas lágrimas adornando sus mejillas

-¿Mío?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-Si, tuyo de quien más puede ser- dijo dando una sonrisa hipócrita

-Pero, nosotros no hemos tenido, bueno ya sabes eso- dije con cara de pocos amigos

-No te acuerdas, la tina ase 1 semana- dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

-Oh, pero ni siquiera tuvieron contacto- dije sin gesto alguno

-Pero estábamos en agua, dice el ginecólogo que es más fácil que viajen así

-Pero que vamos a hacer vas a- no termine la frase porque me interrumpió

-No- dice y apoyándose en mi hombro para llorar.

Todas las clases, estuve pensando en lo que me dijo esta Quinn, como mantendré a un bebe, como consiguiere tanto dinero, si ni me puedo mantenme a mí mismo, las clases se me pasaron volando y sin darme cuenta ya está en club esperando, a dar mi dueto el Sr Shue nos dio la palabra Blaine noto, que estaba preocupado pero comencé a cantar.

Made a wrong turn

Once or twice

Dug my way out

Blood and fire

Bad decisions

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood

Miss "no way it's all good"

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken

Always second guessing

Underestimated

Look, I'm still around…

No dejaba de ver a Quinn, con esa cara de preocupación que tenia

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than

Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're Fuckin' perfect to me

You're so mean

When you talk

About yourself

You are wrong Change the voices In your head

Make them like you

Instead

So complicated

Look how big you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough

I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons

see you same

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than

Fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're Fuckin' perfect to me

Terminamos la canción y todos nos aplaudían, Quinn se le estaban por salir las lágrimas pero las contuvo, Salí de la habitación y Blaine estaba corriendo tras mío, me pare lo abraza fuertemente y comencé a llorar, aunque me digieran Gay no me importaba necesitaba llorar, sacar todo lo que tenía, mis preocupaciones, al parecer el me las borraba solo con abrazarlo, el será mi compañero ahora en adelanta necesito un compañero con quien llorar, pedir consejos, que hacer ahora con lo de Quinn, le di un gracias y me Salí, necesitaba pensar con más claridad todo lo que paso.

**Review por favor… de eso vivo jajaj ok No**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"**No sé qué hacer"**

Llegue a mi casa, pensando en el abrazo, el que le di a Blaine, porque me sentía así, ese sentimiento, aquel que con solo tocarlo se borra todo, las preocupaciones como si no existiera nada mas con esa persona, porque con Quinn no me siento así, no siento que ella borra mis preocupaciones, lo tengo que averiguar por mí mismo.

En ese momento agarre mis llaves de mi auto y me encamine a la casa de Blaine quería sabes, si todos sus abrazos se sentían lo mismo, lo tengo que comprobar.

NARRA Blaine

Al abrazarlo me di cuenta que estaba locamente enamorado de él, todavía recuerdo como lo conocí.

***Flashback***

Era mi primer día en WMHS, cursando mi 2° año, en mi otra escuela sufría Bullyng así que decidí cambiarme a esta, aunque muchos me dicen que no fue mi mejor opción, que aquí era lo mismo o peor, al entrar a la escuela, me tropecé con alguien, al levantar la vista vi a un muchacho, cuya piel de porcelana, y unos ojos azules tal cual al mar, me quede embobado, él era mi chico perfecto, me enamore la primera vez que lo vi, al darme su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica sobre mi piel, que al llegar a mi estómago, las mariposa se prendían.

-Lo siento estaba distraído- me dijo dando unos cuadernos que se me habían caído

-No te preocupes- dije agarrando los cuadernos y metiéndolos en mi morral

-Por cierto, Kurt Hummel- dijo estirando su mano

-B- Blaine Anderson- dije estrechando la mano suave de Kurt

-Bueno pues mucho gusto Blaine- dijo retirando su mano de la mía

-Igualmente- dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo dándome unas palmaditas en mi hombro

Al darme la vuelta para ver adónde iba, pero al darme cuenta que iba hacia a una chica, cuyo uniforme de animadora portaba, y de la coleta un cabello rubio, unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, y vi como Kurt le daba un casto beso en los labios, me decepcione un poco, porque sabía que no era Gay pero eso no impedirá que no me enamora de él, al darme la vuelta vi como una morena se acercaba a mí, igual portaba un traje de animadora.

-Hola, me llamo Santana- dijo estirándome la mano

-Blaine- la estreche

-Muy bien, yo seré tu Guía por hoy, te enseñare como se muevan las cosas por aquí- dijo mostrándome en pasillo

-Está bien- dije dando un suspiro

-Primero lo que debes saber, es de que aquí hay niveles, Populares, Intermedios y Losers- dijo mostrándome diferentes grupitos- Los populares gobiernan, te pueden hacer lo que quieran y tú no debes de renegar nada, los intermedios, no son ni populares ni Losers, ellos está a salvo casi todos los días de ellos, pero los Losers ellos en ningún día están a salvo, los avientan a contenedores de basura y te avientan Slushie en la cara todos los días, a si se mueve la escuela.

-Y- yo en qué lugar estoy- tartamudee por lo que me dijo Santana

-Eres Gay?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- dije encogiéndome de Hombros

-Porque, si lo eres, serás un Loser, en donde puedes estar seguro es en Club Coral, ahí todos los perdedores se meten, porque ahí es el único lugar donde están a salvo- dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

-Okey- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Nos vemos, me tengo que ir a clase, o se me olvidaba, ten aquí tienes Horarios, salones, este el de aquí es tu casillero- dijo apuntando un casillero en la parte superior y retirándose moviendo su mano.

Al darme la vuelta recibí un líquido frio, cuyo colorante hacia que me ardieran los ojos, al parecer esos eran los tales Slushie, al retirarme el líquido de mis ojos, los abrí y vi a kurt echándome uno y escuche que me gritaron "Bienvenido".

***Fin del Flashback***

No me importo que me haya echado un Slushie, el amor que siento por él le gana al odio, el tiene que ser mi novio por lo que dé lugar.

Un golpe de la puerta hiso que me saliera de mis pensamientos, abrí y vi un kurt, le di paso a mi casa y al darme la vuelta, sentí como un cuerpo se arrojaba a mis brazos, era él, Kurt me estaba abrazando por segunda vez, le devolví el abrazo, se separó a unos centímetros y quedamos cara a cara, me encontré con eso ojos otra vez, esos ojos que tanto amo, y nuestras respiraciones eran absolutamente agitadas, Kurt se iba acercando cada vez, nuestras bocas casi se juntaron por unos milímetros, y Kurt se separó agresivamente

-Lo siento- dijo con una mano en su frente- Creo que sea lo mejor que me valla.

Agarro sus llaves y se fue, no puede ser me quede sin aliento, estaba a punto de besarme, porque no lo hizo, iba a ser mi primer beso, con la persona que amo, después de que se retiró, no pude evitar que una sonrisa saliera de mi boca, creo que seducirlo no me va a costar trabajo.

NARRA Kurt

Llegue a la casa de Blaine, camine lo más rápido que pude hasta la puerta y me abrió, pase al interior de la casa, y no lo pude resistir, me abalance asía el, después de un abrazo, tenía ganas de probar esos labios, pero no puedo, Quinn me necesita, además no me puedo enamorar de él, me separe de él.

-Lo siento- dije con mi mano en mi frente- Creo que sea lo mejor que me valla.

Al decir esas palabras, agarre mis llaves del auto y me Salí de ahí, me subí a mi carro y maneje hasta la casa de Quinn, necesito aclarar mi mente, al llegar a la casa de Quinn, toque la puerta y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre y le di un dulce beso, al cual ella me correspondió, pero alto un segundo no siento nada, no siento lo que sentía por ella, no me siento como cuando estaba a punto de besar a Blaine, porque me está pasando esto.

A la mejor me estoy enamorando de Blaine.

_**Nota: Mi bebe se está enamorando de mi otro baby quería decirles que he dejado en mi perfil la pag de Facebook donde es donde publicamos unos fanfics muy hermosos le invito a leer klainers para que lean más y se vuelvan adictos ok no jajaja. La mentó mucho la tardanza es que tienen una escritora muy floja aquí pero que no volverá a tardar se los prometo. La mentó ****Lizii Agron** si me tarde upss! _

_**Review por favor de eso vivo ok no jaja**_

**_Creditos a _Lizii Agron**

_**OMG OMG YO QUIERO LEER EL OTRO capítulo…!**_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"**La verdad puede ser a veces mentira"**

Después de ir a la casa de Quinn me sentí confundido, porque con Blaine me sentía de una manera inexplicable con ganas de besarlo cada vez que lo veo, me sentía confundido con lo que pasó, así que le mande un mensaje a mi padre diciendo.

"llegare mañana a la casa no me esperes iré a dormir con Puckerman te quiero" K

Después llame a Puckerman

- Hola-una voz masculina sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Puckerman – dije con voz segura- Necesito tu ayuda, llegare a tu casa un poco tarde a dormir, sin peros llegare a tu casa.

- Como no me queda de otra a qué hora te espero- me dijo con una voz rendida

- No lo sé solo espérame.

Colgué el teléfono y me encamine a un bar primero donde habían donde habían mujeres, y como soy amigo de Puck tengo una credencial falsa, casi no bebí nada, pero no sentía nada, después de que me besuque con casi todas las chicas del bar me aburrí, y me encamine al bar Gay, entre y todos me mandaban coqueteos, y extrañamente me gusto, me encamine asía la barra, y un muchacho alto, con cabello castaño y con cara de suricato pero era raramente guapo me sentí ¿atraído por él?.

-¿Primera vez?- me dijo pidiendo una copa.

-Se nota- dije con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno- dijo con tono sarcástico- Te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo recargándose en la barra

-Si claro- dije poniéndome en la misma posición- pregunta.

-Gay o Bi- dijo alzando una ceja.

Solté una risilla, ni siquiera se sabe mi nombre.

-Bueno, en primera me llamo Kurt- dije extendiendo mi mano- y soy hetero ¿creo?

-Con que buscas una aventura- dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida- o porque estás aquí

-Bueno se puede decir que me estoy buscando- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Bueno, con eso te puedo ayudar- me dijo dando un susurro en la oreja.

Sentí un escalofrió, y sin darme cuenta tenía una pared a mis espaldas, sentía como me succionaban el cuello pero yo recargado en la pared, parecía niña, así que agarre al muchacho y le di vuelta y ahora yo estaba encima de él, me aventó una sonrisa coqueta y yo se la devolví, me empezó a succionar mis labios, y yo le di paso a su lengua, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, nuestras lenguas no tenían control.

-Bueno por interrumpir el beso, pero cómo te llamas- dije con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Sebastián- me devolvió la sonrisa y me jalo asía el para que lo besara otra vez

Después de tantos besos y tantos gemidos, me logre separar de él, me despedí con un casto beso, me pidió mi teléfono y me fui a la casa de Puckerman pasar unos buenos ratos, con lo de Quinn necesito distraerme, no me hace daño, pero todavía no puedo pensar que Salí Gay, como no lo pude saber, era algo lógico no, pero no puedo pensar con tanto alcohol en mi cabeza, si salgo del closet, seré un perdedor más, uno que no encaja en el mundo, me pare enfrente de la case de Puck, al abrirme quede de rodillas el cerro la puerta detrás de mí.

-Que pasa amigo- me dijo inclinándose enfrente de mí.

-No lo sé, estoy confundido, bebí un poco pero no logro analizar lo que me pasa- dije escondiendo mi cara en mis manos

-Bueno ven vamos a dormir- me dio la mano para levantarme

Puckerman me acomodo el sillón como siempre para poder dormir, como lo había hecho anteriormente, y caí en un sueño profundo.

_Review por favor de eso vivo ok no jaja_

_**Nota: sorry, por no actualizar pero... es por falta de tiempo de verdad, les he dejado, el link del facebook donde pueden encontrar a la autora de esta maravilloso Fic*-*  
**_

_**Créditos a **_Lizii Agron

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 **_

"_**No te quiero volver a ver"**__**  
**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

Paso dos meses desde que me entere que era Gay, todavía no lo decía a nadie, trataba de evitar a Blaine como casi siempre, me fui a mi practica de Futbol, ya no vi a Quinn, porque cuando Sue se enteró de su embarazo, la echo de las animadoras, a Quinn la trato de cuidar, le pago todo, ecografías, medicamentos, gracias al trabajo que me dio mi papa, últimamente he estado bien, pero he notado lago muy extraño, Quinn y Puck se han vuelto muy cercanos, lo note porque desde que me entere de mi sexualidad, me he estado viendo con Sebastián para pasar un buen tiempo, ya no son solo besos, creo que me gusto perder mi virginidad con él, como decía cuando Salí de mi "reunión" con Sebastián, note que Quinn y Puck estaban en la casa del Sr. Shue y estaban amarrados a una silla, y vi como Puck le agarro la mano a Quinn, lo ignore y me fui a mi casa.

NARRA Blaine

Estaba un día normal en WMHS, y desde que paso en mi casa con Kurt me ha tratado de evitar, no sé porque, siento que alguien esta atrás mío y veo a Rachel corriendo atrás de mí, me pare y me alcanzo, me jalo del brazo y me llevo hacia ella en el salón del coro.

- Blaine, me acabo de enterar de algo- su voz sonaba algo neutral

- Que es, y algo que me importe por favor- dije neutral

- La verdad te va importar y mucho, me acabo de enterar que- hizo un suspiro, miro para todos lados para asegurarse que nadie escuchara- Quinn no está embarazada de Kurt

- Cómo?- dije con un tono de voz fuerte

- Si, como lo escuchaste, el hijo que lleva adentro es de Puck- dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa  
Rachel era la única que sabía que me gustaba Kurt, habíamos hecho un pacto, que si el que nos gustaba estaba soltero, teníamos que decirnos.

- Pero como te enteraste- dije frunciendo el ceño

- Bueno, Puck se lo dijo a Mercedes, y como sabes cómo es Mercedes se lo dijo a todo club, excepto a ti, porque tu ibas ir de chismoso con Kurt, para que te lo quedaras, pero por nuestro pacto, te lo dije, además ten cuidado porque Santana lo tiene en la mira, porque si sabe que Kurt va a estar soltero, lo va a querer para ella, por la reputación de Kurt, así que ten cuidado- dijo con un gesto en la cara.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.  
Kurt si se entera estará solo, y así tendré una oportunidad con él, pero primero tengo que hablar con Quinn, me encamine donde seguro debe de estar ella.

NARRA Quinn

He estado un poco sola, Kurt anda trabajando para pagarme todo lo que necesite, a veces me arrepiento de haberle hecho esto, es un buen chico, pero cuando sale de trabajar, tiene muchos compromisos, a la mejor busca con algo que entretenerse con todas las presiones que le he puesto a su vida, aunque este manteniendo a un hijo que no es suyo, no quiero que se valla de mi lado, porque él me ha ayudado que no me echen Slushie en la cara todos los días, me trato de relajar con todo lo que paso cuando escucho pasos el Gimnasio, pensé que era Kurt, pero no era Blaine el que ha estado enamorado de mi Kurt desde que entro.

- Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo encaminándose en donde yo estaba

- Que haces aquí, eres a la última persona que quiero ver en este momento- obvio que no me caía bien ni yo a el

- Bueno y que piensas de Puck, esa es la primera persona que quieres ver-dijo con un tono sarcástico

- Que quieres- dije cruzándome de brazos arriba de mi vientre hinchado

- La verdad- dijo acercándose más a mí

- Qué verdad, que eres homosexual, eso ya está aclarado- dijo dándome una sonrisa sarcástica

- No, sobre el padre de tu hijo- hice una pausa- se sabe que no es de Kurt si no de Puckerman

- No se dé que me hablas-dije agarrando mis cosas y queriendo salir de ahí, pero Blaine me detuvo.

- No te hagas Quinn, sé que él bebe que esperas no es de Kurt- me dijo viéndome directo a los ojos

- Escucha con atención Anderson, si le dices a Kurt-dijo con un dedo apuntándome el pecho- te juro que tu reputación quedara más podrida de lo que está.

- No me importa que me amenaces-dije quitando su dedo de mi pecho- mi reputación esta mas podrida que tu cerebro, Kurt no merece esto, él te da todo lo que necesitas para un hijo que ni siquiera es suyo, te da algo más importante que no es el dinero, amor esa frase que no comprendes en un millón de años.

- Si le dices algo a Kurt, te juro que será la última vez que lo ves, acaso no sabes que toda la escuela sabe que te gusta Kurt, todos lo saben, excepto Kurt, que pasa si se entera, y le dé la Homofobia, y le des asco al verte, imagínatelo tratándose de alejar de ti-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y luego se marchó  
No puede ser, Blaine sabe lo de Puck, esto por completo arruinará mi reputación más de lo que esta, me encamine directo a mi casa ya no quería saber nada más, mañana será un nuevo día.

NARRA Blaine

No me podía quedar callado, me encamine asía el patio, donde desgraciadamente apareció Sue.  
- Hey, señorita-dirigiéndose hacia a mí- necesito a una animadora, no sé si estés interesado

- Si claro-dije sin razonar mi respuesta- luego me manda los horarios, pero me tengo que ir- dije apresurado  
Kurt ya estaba por irse a los vestidores, hasta que corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejaron y lo alcance, estaba hablando con Finn, al verlo marcharse me acerque a Kurt y lo lleve a un lugar Privado.

- Kurt necesito decirte algo- dije con cara de pocos amigos- es algo que tal vez te enoje, pero antes de eso te voy a decir algo, y júrame que no me vas a odiar

- Claro, puedes ser sincero- me dijo con esa sonrisa que amo tanto

- Bueno, en primera me has gustado, desde que te vi por primera vez, me sentí no lo sé raro cuando te vi- dije agachando mi cabeza  
Sentí como una mano agarraba mi mentol y alzándolo con lentitud

- Lo sé, desde el primer día, como mirabas a Quinn desde ese día, cuando me uní al club se me hizo seguro que te gusto, y como te pusiste feliz cuando me toco cantar un dueto con migo, y como te decepcionaste cuando no quise cantar un dueto contigo- me dijo acercándose más a mí- y que él lo otro que me ibas a decir

- Okey- sentí un gran alivio- bueno es que no sé cómo decirte esto, prométeme que pase lo que pase, no me vas a odiar, y prométeme que no te vas a alejar de mi más, prométemelo

- Te lo prometo-dijo estirando una palma

- Okey-hice una pequeña pausa y hable- El hijo de Quinn no es tuyo-

Vi como la sonrisa se le borraba del rostro y se dio la media vuelta enojado, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo sus piernas y se fue directo a la escuela, como ha de saber, ni siquiera le he dicho quién es, fui corriendo tras de él, obvio él era más rápido que yo, agarro y se fue directo la sala del Club, donde seguramente están todos, vi como entro a la sala, y todos empezaron a gritar, corrí lo más rápido que pude, con toda la multitud que se estaba juntando en la sala, al entra vi a Kurt encima de Puck, valla que si tenía fuerza, porque a Puck le costaba moverse, entro el Sr. Shue y los separo inmediatamente

- Kurt que paso- pregunto agarrándolo para que no se abalanzara hacia Puck

- Todos me andan mintiendo- dijo apuntando a los de Club

- Pero de que hablas-dije Shue soltándolo

- Solo dime si es verdad, Quinn enserio, no soy el padre del hijo que llevas adentro- dije apuntando el vientre hinchado

- Quien te dijo- se acercó más a Kurt el cual se echó para atrás

- De seguro fue Blaine- dijo mercedes cruzándose de brazos y viéndome

- Que yo no dije nada- dije escondiéndome entre la multitud

- Si fue el, pero quiero que me lo aclaren- dijo con un tono de voz fuerte

- Lo siento- dijo Quinn tratándose de acercar a el

- MI RELACION CON TODOS USTEDES TERMINA…-

_Nota: sorry, por no actualizar pero... es por falta de tiempo de verdad, A mis queridos fieles lectores de mis otros fic, yo no voy abandonar esas historias, yo estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones así que por favor estad atentos, Los Amo!*-*_

_Créditos a _Lizii Agron

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

"La popularidad vale más"

- MI RELACION CON TODOS USTEDES TERMINA…

NARRA Blaine

Al decir eso Kurt pateo una silla, y se fue del salón lo seguí hasta su casa, manejando mi carro, llegue a su casa y la toque, me abrió y vi unos ojos llorosos e hinchados, me dio paso a su casa, me metí y empecé a revisar que no hubiera nadie.

- No hay nadie, mi papa se fue con Carol-dije sentándose en el sofá

- Quieres hablar de eso, bueno si quieres, o una película o lo que sea lo hacemos- le dije sentándome a su lado

- ¿Era cierto?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Cierto de que- deje tratando de encontrar unos ojos de color azul

- De que estás enamorado de mi- dijo con la mirada en el suelo

- Si, nunca mentiría en eso- dije un poco avergonzado- y menos a ti

Al decir eso, se acercó a mí y me empezó a besar, se estaba haciendo un beso profundo, el mío era un beso inútil el de él se movía con tal fluidez que hacía que me viera torpe, nuestras respiraciones era sumamente agitadas, el empezó a bajar por mi cuello y empezó a succionar, de mi boca salió un pequeño gemido, y sentí como se le embozaba una pequeña sonrisa, cuando paso eso, sentí como alguien se me puso encima era Kurt, el beso cada vez se volvía más intenso, abrí mi boca para darle paso a su legua, nuestras lenguas jugaban incontrolables, me quede pensando en lo que estaba haciendo no estoy listo para eso.

- Kurt para- dije con la voz débil- no ¡Kurt!- logre gritar su nombre

- Lo siento- dijo quitándose rápidamente de mi- solo es que ya no me puedo controlar

- No te preocupes, creo que a todos nos pasa- dije acercándome un poco más a él- y más si es su primer beso, con la persona que amas

- Espera, ¿primer?- dijo viendo directamente a los ojos

- Si primer, que pensabas- dije con una sonrisa hipócrita- y no quería perder mi virginidad junto con mi primer beso

- No esto está mal-dijo levantándose del sillón

- Que está mal- dije poniéndome enfrente de él, él se alejó bruscamente

Tomo sus llaves y se retiró, yo me quede parado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mi primer beso con la persona que amo, pero porque se alejó así de mí, no se quera separar de mi otra vez o si, no lo voy a permitir él debe de ser mío pase lo que pase.

NARRA Santana.

Después de lo que me entere que el hijo no es de Kurt, podría ser mío, lo necesito para subir mi popularidad, es necesario lo necesite y él me necesita a mí, pero antes tengo que hablar con Quinn.

- Mira quien está aquí- dije acercándome a la rubia, a la cual volteo hacia mí

- No quiero hablar contigo- dijo alejándose de mi

- Pero yo sí, te vengo a molestar- dije volteándola- ahora que Kurt no es tuyo, ahora será mío, vendrá a mis brazos por lo que le hizo Quinn Fabrey

- No te atrevas a tocarlo- dije con voz amenazante

- Ay por favor Quinn- dije con tono hipócrita- como si nadie supiera que amas a Rachel, que eres lesbiana que usabas a Kurt para tapar lo que en realidad eres.

- Si soy lesbiana y qué, pero Kurt llego a enamorarme, lo que tenía con el- dijo con unas lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos

- Por favor, quieres que me trague el cuento de con el paso del tiempo se enamora de una persona- dije con voz neutral

- No me importa lo que digas, amo a Kurt y eso no va a cambiar- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Ni Rachel va a cambiar de opinión-dije con un susurro y me fui

NARRA Quinn

Después de lo que me dijo santana, me quede pensando porque ella sabía, he estado enamora de Rachel desde que me entere de mi sexualidad, pero luego me encontré a Kurt y desde ahí quedo en duda mi sexualidad, porque con ningún hombre sentía nada a excepción de Kurt, pero con toda mujer me sentía bien lo ignore y me fui a mi casa sin pensar nada.

NARRA Sebastián

Después de todo lo que he pasado con Kurt, y de verdad me agradaba ese chico, me traía loco yo quiero algo más que solo sexo, quiero decirle TE AMO cada vez que lo vea darle un beso de amor, no de lujuria, hoy le tengo que decir, un golpe en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos

- Kurt que haces aquí- dije dándole paso a mi casa

- Que no puedo pasar a ver a mis amigos- dijo sentándose en el sofá

- Si pero es raro que solo me quieras venir a ver- dije sentándome a su lado

- Bueno, por una vez no mata- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

- Ven vamos a salir- dije levantándome y dándole la mano

- Si, adonde-dijo sujetando mi mano

- Al cine- dije llevándolo a mi carro

- Okey- dijo parándose

No quería soltarle la mano, al parecer el tampoco, al llegar al auto nos tuvimos que soltar, yo maneje y todo el camino estuvo en silencio Kurt me agarro el muslo y me estaba sonriendo en todo el camino, parecíamos con un fabuloso viejo matrimonio, al llegar al cine estuvimos agarrados de la mano, la película ni la vi estaba contemplando el rostro de Kurt, me volteó a ver y me sonrió y me dio un casto beso en los labios, me sorprendió un poco por la actuación de Kurt, que hizo porque me beso, se lo tenía que decir ahora lo que sentía por él, al término de la película y nos fuimos al auto.

- Te gusto la película-dije para romper el silencio

- Si y mucho- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Qué bueno- tome un suspiro y solté lo que tenía que decir- Kurt, yo me he sentido de una manera extraña, y comencé a descifré que me estaba enamorando de ti, y quiero que intentemos como ya sabes más serio que solo sexo-dije mirando la carretera sin darle la mirada a Kurt

- Hahahaha bueno no sé qué decir al respecto- dijo con una mano en mi muslo- creo que debemos darnos la oportunidad, digo experimentar con lo nuestro te parece

Al oír las palabras se me embozo una pequeña sonrisa, y quería lanzarme hacia él y besarlo pero estaba manejando, al llegar a mi casa me pregunto algo Kurt.

- Vas a estar solo este fin de semana?- me dijo cerrando la puerta atrás de nosotros

- Sí, bueno todos los días de hecho, mis padres están muy ocupados para venir a la casa- dije con una mueca en mi cara

- Bueno no vas a pasar solo- dijo agarrando su celular

- Que haces- dije mirando como tecleaba algo en su celular

- Bueno está resuelto-dijo poniendo su celular en su bolsillo trasero

- Que está resuelto- deje viendo el celular

- Bueno le mande un mensaje a mi padre diciendo que me iba a quedar en casa de Mike, a si que no te vas a quedar solo, pero espérame- dijo agarrando su celular por segunda vez  
Y marco a un teléfono y espero hasta que le contestaran

_ Mike, amigo necesito un favorcito

_ Necesito que mientas por mí y digas que me quede contigo a dormir por favor  
_ Okey nos vemos luego

- Listo, vamos a tu habitación, NOVIO- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

NOVIO, se escuchaba tan lindo, no dije ni una palabra y nos fuimos a mi habitación.

_Créditos a _Lizii Agron

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

"Celos"

NARRA Sebastián

Al despertar vi como un cuerpo estaba abrazándome me voltee u lo vi ahí, con esa cara de ángel que tanto amo, me dio una sonrisa y le di un casto beso en los labios, me coloque en su pecho y él me abrazo por la cintura.

- Porque no me despertaste- le dije con una voz neutral

- Porque te veías lindo durmiendo-me dijo dándome un beso en la nuca

- Así se siente- dije dándole la cara

- Qué?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

- Estar enamorado- dije con una sonrisa

- Eso creo- dijo dándome una sonrisa- ven vamos a desayunar

- Claro ven vamos- dije levantando de mi cama

- Hay un pequeño problema- dijo buscando en el suelo

- Que – dije preocupado

- No traje ropa y no puedo estar 2 días con la misma ropa- dijo poniéndose sus bóxers

- Creo que con eso no hay problema- dije acercándome hacia el

- Okey, ponte unos bóxer y bajemos a desayunar, y luego a bañarnos- dijo con una sonrisa picara

- Vamos.

Bajamos las escaleras y entramos a la cocina y nos quedamos parados, la cara de Kurt se le hizo una mueca

- Que pasa amor- dije acercando hacia el

- No se cocinar- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos

- No te preocupes, eso es uno del beneficios de vivir solo- dije dándole un beso casto

- Okey- dijo con voz neutral

- Bueno vamos a desayunar- dije separándome de el

- Te amo- dijo poniéndose atrás de mi

- Te amo- dije con una sonrisa

Cuando estaba cocinando, Kurt me estaba abrazando por atrás, sujetando mi cintura y repartiendo besos por mi cuello, con ese hombre atrás de mí no podía pensar en la comida.

- Esta lista el desayuno- dije poniendo porciones en los platos

- Okey , eso se ve tan delicioso voy a poner la mesa- dijo separándose de mi

NARRA Blaine

El lunes le tengo decir a Kurt lo que quiero en realidad con él, porque Santana y todas las chicas lo tienen en la mira, tengo que hablar con Quinn, se la ha pasado mal en estos momentos.  
Agarre las llaves de mi carro y me fui directo a la casa de Quinn toque la puerta y una rubia con un vestido amarillo escondiendo el vientre hinchado.

- Que quieres- dijo con un tono neutral

- Hablar contigo- dije apuntando adentro de la casa

- Claro pasa- me dio paso a su casa y me mostro un sofá para que me sentara

- Bueno vengo a disculparme por lo que te hice, decirle a Kurt estuvo mal, pero lo hice porque quería que él fuera mío, y de nadie más, Santana lo tiene en la mira y bueno creo que vine para que me dieras consejos para conquistarlo- dije con la mirada hacia abajo

- Claro que te disculpo, hiciste algo que no hice por falta de valor- dijo dando un suspiro- vamos a ser un trato pero antes respóndeme una pregunta, eres amigo de Rachel verdad

- Sí, bueno mejores amigos diría yo- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Okey , te diré como conquistar a m_ kurt, lo primero que debes de saber el, que le gustan cosas sencillas, el es muy romántico y le gustan los pequeños detalles, le gusta que le besen el cuello, aunque no estoy segura del porque es la verdad muy encantador, le gusta que le digas las cosas de forma tiernas, por eso no me costó trabajo en conquistar a Kurt- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

- Bueno muchas gracias por el consejo- dije levantándome en el sillón

- Hey, yo ya te ayude ahora necesito tu ayuda, lo primero que te voy a decir es de que te sientes y solo escuches, no quiero que una palabra salga de tu boca hasta que yo termine, necesito compresión y como yo ya te ayude tu también lo harás- dijo con tono amenazante

- Okey- solo pude asentir

- Bueno, soy lesbiana, ya sé lo que piensas, pero a Kurt lo sigo amando pase lo que pase, te ayudo porque sé que estará mejor en tus brazos que en los de Santana, me gusta tu amiga Rachel, desde que entre a este Instituto, no sabía que era lesbiana, cundo engañe por primera vez a Kurt con un chico, cuyo nombre no recuerdo lo besé pero no me sentía tan segura de que bueno me fui a besar con una chica y en realidad me sentía bien, ahora preguntaras porque estoy embarazada si soy lesbiana, bueno la respuesta es sencillamente fácil porque me gusta el sexo no importa si con hombres o como mujeres, por supuesto más el de mujeres, me acotaba con Puck porque con la chica que me acostaba no estaba en casa, y necesitaba algo y con Kurt eso no lo tenía y me fui con Puck con el pretexto de los Duetos me acosté con él y por eso quede embarazada- dijo al fin terminando su gran discurso

- Y quieres que te ayude a conquistar a mi amiga Rachel- dije con una ceja levantada

- Claro-dijo con voz entusiasta

- Pero como, bueno ya sabes lo que tienes verdad- apuntando hacia el vientre hinchado

- Sí, eso no es problema ya tengo 8 meses, en 3 días tendré los 9 y me aliviare, aunque no sé si este preparada para salir del closet, me siento asustada, que me vallan a tratar más mal de lo que me han tratado, como superaste esto- me dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos

- Bueno no fue fácil, lo admito pero me sentía bien con migo mismo, después de un tiempo no te importa- dije encogiendo mis hombros

- Gracias por el consejo, no dudo que seremos buenos amigos- dijo abrazándome

- Bueno amiga- me separe de ella- con antojos que tienes, vamos por un helado y así cambiamos cosas, yo te digo de Rachel y tú me dices de Kurt que te parece

- Está bien- nos levantamos del sillón y nos fuimos

NARRA Santana

Tengo que quitarme de algún modo a ese Blaine, está clarísimo que quiere a Kurt, pero si yo no lo puedo tener nadie más, tengo que pensar para atraer a Hummel, pero como es posible si rompió lazos con todo el club, pero eso no se va interponer que Kurt sea mío, lo tengo que lograr, ya que se fue Fabrey del juego solo queda Anderson.

NARRA Kurt

La verdad me la estaba pasando bien con mi novio Sebastián, ya que era sábado, no teníamos nada que hacer vimos películas, robándonos uno que otro beso y riéndonos, estábamos sentados en el sofá Sebastián por lo visto le gustaba estar en mi pecho, cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad de besarle la nuca, nuestras manos estaban entrelazas, cuando el reloj marcaba las 5 tuvimos que separarnos para comer, Sebastián me enseño a cocinar, por lo que me di cuenta que si en definitiva era un desastre en la cocina, no sé cómo llego el pescado en la licuadora, Sebastián no se para de reír de mí, hasta que me rendí y lo deje cocinar a él.

- Tu en definitiva no eres bueno para esto sabias- dijo acomodando una cosas que saque la verdad no se para que

- No, la verdad no, mi papa y yo comemos casi siempre comida rápida- dije encogiéndome de brazos

- Sabias que eso es malo- dijo alzando al ceja

- Sí, pero con el Futbol creo que no es tan malo

- Espera, Futbol Americano- dijo extendiendo sus manos asía el aire

- Si, como Coreback- dije abrazándolo

- Quien pensaría que en ese cuerpo cupiera tanta fuerza- dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios

- Te sorprendería las cosas que hago- dije dándole una sonrisa picara

- Bueno, me sorprendes después de comer- dijo separándose de mí  
Solo pude soltar una sonrisita y me senté para verlo cocinar.

NARRA Santana

Ya era lunes, la guerra empieza ahora con el Sr Anderson.  
Vi a una chica nueva, parada en un casillero que no lo podía abrir me acerque a ella y le ayude abriendo el casillero

- Oh, gracias no soy buena para estas cosa- dijo colocando sus cuadernos el interior del casillero

- Santana López-dije estirando mi mano

- Valerie Boston- dijo estrechándola

- Bienvenida, bueno como soy la encargada de explicarte esto- dije buscando algo en mi mochila

- Gracias- viéndome como buscaba un tonto papel

- AH, aquí esta, estos son tus horario-entregándole el papel

- Oye, ya que estas encargada de eso quien es aquel chico- dijo apuntando hacia Kurt  
Genial ahora más competencia, al juzgar Valerie no era fea, tenía los ojos grises y una cabello castaño undulado y una piel tan blanca, pero cuidada y una sonrisa fabulosa.

- Kurt Hummel, ahora con Status Soltero, todas las chicas lo quieren tener, es adorable y extremadamente guapo, es Coreback de equipo de Futbol, toda chica lo quiere- dije mirándolo como entraba y saludando a todo chico y chica que se encontraba en el camino

- Entonces no tengo oportunidad- dijo sonriéndole

- Bueno, puedes tener un acercamiento asía él, puedes meterte al Club Coral, y también ser animadora para que te haga caso, créeme su ex era la capitana de las animadora, rubia y con ojos verdes, chica admirada por todos- dije mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Santana- escuche a Becky como se acercaba a mí

- Que paso Becky- dándome la vuelta

- La entrenadora te quiere ver en su oficina- dijo alejándose de mi

- Bueno Valerie me tengo que ir suerte, y si te interesa el club puedes entrar sin ningún problema- dije guiñándole un ojo  
Me retire y me fui corriendo hacia la oficina de Sue

- Quería verme- le dije asomando mi cabeza por un orificio de la puerta

- Si pasa- dijo quitándose los anteojos sobre su cuaderno

- Que pasa entrenadora- sentándome en unas de las sillas

- Bueno, como sabes me quede sin Capitana- soltó un suspiro y continuo- quiero que seas la capitana, porque has mostrado madurez en todo este tiempo, y creo que ya eres lo suficiente para ser la capitana de las animadoras que dices aceptas

- Claro, pero todavía hay una vacante no?- dije con el ceño fruncido

- NO, de eso ya no hay que preocuparse, Blaine tomara el puesto- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡¿Qué?!- dije casi saltando de mi silla

- Si señorita López, el ocupara el lugar de Quinn, ahora si me disculpas- dijo mostrando la salida

Solo me quedo salir de ahí con un poco de dignidad, al salir vi otro chavo, nuevo se veía, con un pelo Rubio, y con ojos de color verde me acerque y le fi la información, por lo que me había dicho el era Gay, y otro cautivado hacia Kurt, este juego no se pudo poner más difícil, cuyo nombre era John Colfer.

Era la hora del coro y me metí al coro vi las caras de Valerie y a John sentados, a Kurt le tocaba cantar un dueto con Rachel el Sr Shue les dio la palabra y comenzaron a cantar

Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

Comenzo a cantar Rachel la primera estrofa

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Después la unirse Kurt todos quedaron al parecer cautivados por su voz, tanto Quinn, Blaine, Valerie, John y yo quedamos embobados por la voz angelical de Kurt.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you do before?  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Woooh  
Ooooooooh

I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Oh baby I need you now.

Al ver tenia competencia.

_**Nota: Hola! Queria decirles que gracias por sus comentarios, sus Favoritos y sus **__**Follows en este fic, que bueno que les gusta, porque a mí me facina, y la autora de este fic es una genia en escribirlo así que yo queria decirles que puedo subir dos capítulos cuando actualice (Prometo no tardarme ya), más que nada para que no pierdan el interes en el fic que esta tan kgfgfbgn jeje , háganmelo saber si quieren dos capítulos..**_

_Créditos a _Lizii Agron

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

"Él es mío"

**Hola!**

**Quería decirles que la autora, de este fic, tan maravilloso, se ha hecho una cuenta Aquí en fanfiction, los invito a pasar por su perfil, leer sus demás fics tan kvkgrjbkgjb adictivos que en serio no se arrepentirán de leer, les dejo el link.**

**Solo peguen el link , borren los parentesis y espacio y listo :)**

http:(/)(www)(.fanfiction.)net(/u)/4716320/)Katycr isscolfer

Gracias por leer!

Al entrar a la escuela me di cuenta de algo la verdad raro, todas las chicas y chicos Gay me mandaban coqueteos, solo les pude sonreír, creo que con lo Sebastián lo tengo que tener en secreto por un tiempo, aquí en la escuela obvio, al abrir mi casillero, alguien me lo cerro me di vuelta y vi como Santana se acercaba a mí.

- Hola, he escuchado por ahí que estas últimamente solo- dijo acercándose a mí y agarrándome el brazo- vamos a una cita, donde me invitas y nos conocemos, digo Coreback y capitana de las animadoras necesitamos estar juntos para reinar la escuela, que dices asiente si entendiste  
Lo único que pude era asentir.

- Bien nos vemos hoy a las 5 en café- sus últimas palabras antes de retirarse.

Esto en definitiva se está poniendo raro, me adentre a mi salón de Química y me senté, el compañero que tenía alado se fue de la escuela por problemas, me senté en el salón y estaba vacío, al sonar la chicharra todas la niñas entraron y una se estaban empujando, al ver tal escena me sobresalte, y al final una chica cuyo nombre no se ganó, y me sonrió, todas las chicas se desilusionaron y buscaron un asiento cerca de mí, la clase empezó y escuche una voz poco familiar.

- Hola- dijo buscando mi cara.

- Hola, no te he visto antes- dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, es porque soy nueva, me llamo Valerie- dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Kurt- dije estrechando la pequeña mano

- lo sé, te has vuelto muy popular diría yo- dijo dándome una sonrisa

- Si eso es raro- dije haciendo una mueca de lado

Toda la clase estuvo de platica con Valerie, esa chica en verdad era bonita, pero no causaba efecto en mí, al terminar la clase me pare y vi como un Blaine portaba un traje de animadora me quede embobado como el traje de animador le quedaba realmente bien.

Me sacudí la cabeza y me dirigía directo a mi casillero y vi como Blaine se acercaba a mí, ese hombre me quería matar.

- Hola… kurt- dijo acercándose a mí

- Ah, hola eres animador- dije tratando de abrir mi armario, con Blaine con un traje de animador

- sí, bueno desde el viernes, me dijo la entrenadora que necesitaba un puesto y obvio le dije que si- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- oye que no sirve tu armario  
- no lo sé, se me olvido de repente la contraseña- dije tratándolo de abrir otra vez.

- ENSERIO, has llevado 1 y medio con ese casillero, enserio o algo más te pone nervioso- dijo acercándose a mí.

- No, bueno si no sé qué pensar- dije alejándose de mí.

- Solo dime que me aleje de ti- dijo acercándose a mí.

- No lo hagas- me quede sorprendido con mi respuesta y al parecer el también  
- Bueno tomaste tu decisión- dijo acercándose más a mí

- Eso creo- con la voz débil respondí

Blaine se acercó a mí y se fue, ese hombre me está matando cada día mas, le mande un mensaje a Sebastián.

"hoy a las 5 no puedo, te veré mañana TE AMO"K  
Al cual tardo en contestar.

"No te preocupes, de todos modos no iba a poder yo igual TE AMO"S

Al decirme eso, me encamine al café para verme con Santana, que rayos ha ocurrido en la escuela, me fui al estacionamiento la vi ahí, recargada en el carro, aunque me allá engañado aun la sigo amando, me encamine a mi carro y me dirigí al café.

Al llegar al café vi ahí Santana sentada en uno de los asientos, a la mejor quiere negociar conmigo, me senté a una silla y empezamos hablar.

-Okey a lo que venimos- dijo cruzando las manos

- Pues dime- dije encogiéndome de brazos

- Bueno, hagamos un trato, tú necesitas de mí y yo de ti que dices, formamos una linda pareja, y ser los más envidiados en toda la escuela- alcanzando su café que estaba en la orilla de la mesa.

- Bueno, respecto a eso, te voy a decir algo que últimamente no le he dicho a nadie- era seguro decírselo para que ella sepa y para ver si sigue con el plan.

- Que eres Gay, eso ya lo sabía, desde que conociste a Blaine, después me asegure cuando entraste al bar Gay, por la razón que yo me encontraba ahí, no te preocupes yo soy lesbiana, pero no quiero manchar mi reputación ni la mía ni la tuya, nos ayudaremos los dos, te parece, además parece que tienes novio.

- Así es, se llama Sebastián, lo amo bueno eso creo yo y tu- dije levantando una ceja

- También, se llama Roció, la conocí en el bar, bueno creo que yo también la amo- encogiéndose de hombros- entonces es un trato

- Es un trato.

_Créditos a _Lizii Agron

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

"la hora de la verdad"

Gracias Por leer!

Pasaron 2 semanas en las que santana y yo éramos novios, éramos la pareja más envidiada como lo dijo esta Santana, había chicas que la odiaban por haberle quitado el lugar de ser mi novia, Quinn tuvo a una hermosa niña que la llamo Beth, no se quedó con ella porque era un problema la dio en adopción, últimamente ha estado muy apegada a Blaine, no sé qué pasa con ellos porque antes se odiaban ahora parecen mejores amigos, Blaine raramente sabe mucho de mí la semana pasada me sorprendió en los vestidores, por suerte estábamos solos.

**Flashback****  
**

- Te ayudo con eso- susurro, que hizo que saltara

- No ya pude- con la voz entrecortada dije

- Bueno, que te parece si nos divertimos un poco- dijo acercándose a mi

- No creo que sea una buena idea- me aferre en los casilleros, sentía como un tono rosa agolpeaba mis mejillas

- No te preocupes, la escuela acabo solo estamos tu y yo- susurro en mi oído

Se acercó a mí y me empezó a besar lentamente y fue bajando a mi cuello y fue besando y succionando, solté un pequeño jadeo y sentí como una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

- No hagas nada que no pueda parar Blaine- susurre en su oreja

- Pruébelo- dijo con una voz seductora

- Te voy a violar- dije con un tono más fuerte

- Hazlo- susurro provocativamente

Al oír esas palabras lo empuje a una de las bancas y quedamos acostados sobre las bancas, me dio una sonrisa pícara y me empezó a besar, le quite la playera las animadoras y en la mía, nuestros pechos totalmente desnudos se rozaron y los dos soltamos pequeños gemidos, al abrir los ojos vi a un Blaine tratándome de quitar

- Kurt alto- dijo con voz débil

- No, te lo advertí, y no me quisiste hacer caso- me acerque más a el

- Pero, pensé que no llegaríamos tan lejos- dijo tratándome de quitar

- Que primero me seduces y ahora huyes- dije frunciendo el ceño

- Sí, bueno no, no lo sé- me empujo y caí al suelo

- ¡Auch!- bueno la verdad el chico tenía fuerzas, me levante y me estuve sobando la cabeza.

- Lo siento, la verdad me asuste- dijo dándome la mano para levantarme

- Tu, por favor quien fue el que empezó- dije levantando una ceja

- Sí, pero no te creí capaz- susurro

- Bueno como sea, yo me retiro- agarre mi chaqueta y me fui

- Como, no quise tener sexo contigo y por eso te va a ir- dijo alzando la ceja  
- Ya entiendes- dije levantando las dos manos y retirándome de ese lugar

**Fin del Flashback****  
**

La verdad era de que estaba enamorado de él, las cosas con Sebastián van bien pero nos hemos distanciado últimamente creo que lo nuestro ya no va a ser posible, nos andamos peleando por cualquier cosa ya me canse de esto y creo que el también, hoy en la tardecita se lo diré.  
Santana se estaba acercándose a mí, la mire y le di un casto beso en los labios.

- Oye, sobre lo de nuestro trato, creo que debemos ya probar ya sabes cosas nuevas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Lo sé, esto ya me está aburriendo de esto ya quiero salir de esto, quiero ya sabes- solo dije cerrando mi casillero

- No te preocupes los dos saldremos juntos, pero necesitamos a fuerzas parejas- susurro

- Espera ya no andas con cómo se llama la chica- dije levantando una ceja

- Roció, y no ya no ando con ella, nos peleábamos por cualquier cosa las dos nos cansamos y pues rompimos, pero hay una nueva chica en la vida de Santana- dijo apuntando una chica rubia que se paraba junto a Quinn

- Brittany, no es una chica muy inteligente que digamos- me rasque la cabeza

- Lo sé, pero es encantadora, y tu como vas con el chico como se llama- dijo dándome una sonrisa divertida, solo se la pude devolver

- Sebastián, creo que nos va igual, él y sus celos, no lo puedo controlar, nos peleamos por cualquier cosilla, que si un chico me manda ojitos me empieza decir cosas que ni al caso-dije sobándome las sienes

- Entonces contra quien vas a ir- dijo alzando ambas cejas

- Blaine Anderson- dije con una sonrisita

- Bueno, no va a ser difícil, he escuchado que se ha vuelto muy amigo de Quinn porque ella le dice como conquistarte, a cambio de que- se quedó callada

- A cambio de que- la agarre por ambos hombros a la morena

- De nada olvidarlo- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

- Está bien- entrecerré los ojos

- Muy bien, hoy le diremos a ellos para mañana seguir con el plan- dijo parándose en medio del pasillo

- Okey- santana se retiró y me dio un casto beso en los labios

El plan de Santana era que teníamos que entrar al instituto con nuestras parejas de las manos, así la escuela nos puede ver y decir que somos gais

NARRA Blaine

Después de lo que paso con Kurt en los vestidores, la verdad me siento muy confiado en tenerlo en mis brazos no me va a costar mucho trabajo.  
Llegue a la casa de Quinn y me estacione en la entrada, de pronto una rubia me abrió la casa, su panza era extremadamente grande.  
- Cuando vas a estallar- me dirigí al vientre hinchado

- Esta semana- dijo sonriente y a la vez preocupada

- Hey, todo va a estar bien- dije abrazándola

- Eso espero yo- se encogió de brazos- bueno y dime como te ha ido con kurt, por la sonrisita que llevas creo que bien

- Sí, creo hemos tenido más acercamientos- me encogí de hombros  
Vi como la rubia se acomodaba de un lado hacia otro.

- Te encuentras bien- me puse a su lado

- No, necesito que tomes control y no te vayas a desesperar- dijo poniéndose de pie

- Claro- mi voz sonaba nerviosa

- Estoy a punto de dar a Luz-me dijo agarrando el vientre- me llevaras en mi carro, no quiero manchar el tuyo de ya sabes que

- ¿Qué? Okey control, entonces ya vámonos.

Quinn agarro una maleta y nos subimos rápido al carro maneje lo más rápido que pude escuche que dijo "la fuente ya se me rompió" me asuste más y me encamine al hospital más cercano, al llegar me agarro de la mano y al entrar no me la soltaba, los médicos me dieron una bata azul, sandalias y gorro, o maldición voy a entrar con Quinn, entre y cuando el doctor dijo empuja todo se volvió más borroso.

NARRA Sebastián

Las cosas con Kurt no iban del todo bien, me encanta, hoy a las 5 no vamos a ver, estoy muy emocionado.  
Un golpe en la puerta hizo que saltara y fui atender, era Kurt y le abrí

- Amor, cuánto tiempo sin vernos- me dio un casto beso en los labios- que pasa amor te veo triste

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos necesitamos hablar- le dije dirigiéndome hacia el sillón

- Claro- me dio una sonrisa nerviosa

- Bueno, lo que te voy a decir va a ser un poco duro, por lo que hemos llevado juntos, creo que es tiempo de que nos separemos, disfrutemos cosas nuevas, ya sabes salir con personas nuevas experimentar más- dije con un hilo de voz

- No ,tu y yo no podemos terminar- la voz débil de él me hizo que me quebrara en pedazos

- Lo siento en verdad- me pare del sillón y le di un último beso, al cual me correspondió, el beso sabia a sus lagrimas.

- No me rendiré- esas fueron sus últimas palabras de Sebastián

NARRA Blaine

Me levante y vi como un Kurt estaba de mi lado riéndose, fruncí el ceño.

- Como te desmayas- me dijo acercándose a mí.

- Bueno es que no me gustan esas cosa- me senté el filo de la cama

- Bueno, lo bueno que estas bien, y Quinn también tuvo una hermosa niña le puso Beth, se parece mucho a ella- me senté a su lado

- Qué bien- asintió con la cabeza

- Bueno vámonos, tengo algo importante que decirte…

- ¿Adonde?- me pregunte

- Tu solo ven- me estiro la mano  
Nos encaminamos a la heladería más cercana.

- Lo que te quería decir es de que, bueno tu sabes que he estado enamorado de ti- sentí como un tonó rosa se agolpeaba en mis mejillas

- Bueno yo también, a eso vine- tomo un suspiro- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?.

_Créditos a _Lizii Agron

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_


End file.
